


Till Kingdom Come

by aria_dc_al_fine



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aria_dc_al_fine/pseuds/aria_dc_al_fine
Summary: Ao no Exorcist characters in Hetalia Cardverse AU.“Tell me, Otou-san,” Yukio stared unwaveringly into the tall man’s eyes, despite the tremors in his weak legs, “What is Nii-san?”Shiro did not reply for a moment, seemingly appraising the bespectacled boy as he rolled his cigarette with one hand. An eternity passed before the priest sighed.“He’s the King of Spades.”





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Hetalia Cardverse USxUK doujinshi, Emergency Call: http://undercover-witch.tumblr.com/post/30734103200/emergency-call-usuk-nsfw
> 
> On an unrelated note, I managed to buy Tanakaippachi's 愛は泡沫! I put it in my 'restock alert' list in suruga-ya as a last ditch attempt and did not expect anything from it; I've been in Toranoana's 'restock alert' list forever with nothing from them, but suddenly on Thursday I received a restock notification email from suruga-ya and I snapped it up within 5 minutes. I'm so, so excited to receive it!!! XD XD

_When God created the World, He elected four leaders to protect all His creations, and bestowed upon them enormous powers._

_Upon the King of Hearts, beastly instincts and mastery of animals._

_Upon the King of Diamonds, fiery passion and persisting steely determination._

_Upon the King of Clubs, control over the wealth of the lands and tears of the sky._

_But the King of Spades’ powers were the most revered and feared of all._

* * *

When Okumura Rin was six years old, he nearly died.

“Otou-san!” little Okumura Yukio, fraternal younger twin of said Okumura Rin, barged into the monastery he’d called home since he could understand the concept, breath caught in his throat in panic. “Otou-san! Nii-san is- Nii-san, he-”

Father Fujimoto Shiro, the Abbot of the village’s quaint monastery, turned to one of his foster sons in alarm.

“Yukio,” his touch on the toddler’s face, however, was tender, large calloused hand wiping snot from tiny button nose. “Calm down. Take a deep breath and tell Tou-san what happened.”

Blue eyes glossed with even more tears behind spectacle lenses before small, soft hands rubbed them. “N-nii-san and I were p-playing at Shiemi-san’s garden when a group of l-large sc-scary men attacked u-us. N-nii-san s-said to s-split, and he ran to the fo-forest-”

“Thank you, Yukio,” Shiro sprung to his feet after he gave the boy’s head one last pat. “Kyodo, Maruta, Izumi, come with me!” He rushed to the back of the pew, not wasting any time. “Nagatomo, stay and watch over the monastery!”

The four priests working at the church quickly obeyed. The wavy-haired man with the kind countenance wrapped his arms around the startled, sobbing toddler soothingly. “Come Yukio, your knees are scrapped. Let’s tend to them…”

“Tou-san!” Yukio wriggled away from his caretaker’s embrace. “I want to help!” He pulled out his slingshot from his pocket.

“NO!” Tou-san’s eyes glinted as he barked at Yukio, causing him to jump a few steps back. The man looked positively…feral. “It’s too dangerous. Stay back!”

The tall grey-haired priest winced when he saw that he had frightened his ward further. But there was no time to pacify him. Kyodo, Maruta and Izumi were already waiting at the gates, armed with spears, swords and even guns. The villagers had begun to gather around them from the spectacle. “Nagatomo, have the medical kit ready for our return!”

“Yes, Father,” the second eldest priest bowed his head as his comrades left for battle. “Come, Yukio,” he gently nudged the boy deeper into the monastery, “You will help me prepare the medical kit, won’t you?” Nagatomo tried to cajole his charge.

But Yukio was too distractible to be enticed. Within the blink of an eye, the tiny boy had ducked out of Nagatomo’s hand and shot out to the gates, slipping through scant spaces between the villagers crowding the monastery as he ran after his foster father. “I’m worried about Nii-san!” he simply shouted without turning back.

“Yukio!” Leaving the monastery unmanned was not an option. Nagatomo couldn’t help but let the boy go.

To Yukio, finding Father Fujimoto was not difficult; the priests didn’t bother to cover their tracks, muddy footprints of four adults left all over the grooves in the grass. Yukio followed the trail doggedly through the woods he and his brother had so often played in until the shouting and noises from clashing of steel gave the location away. The six-year-old crouched behind the bushes and peeked carefully, mindful of the arrows flying in the air.

The carnage that greeted Yukio was beyond what he’d been prepared for – the familiar figures of the priests fighting brawny, scary men dressed in black and armed with large swords and shields, moving across mutilated corpses which were strewn all over the soil, blood spilling from large gashes or bullet holes on their armours, some still with weapons impaling their bodies.

Yukio flinched, the hand holding the slingshot shaking. Bile rose to his throat and threatened to spill out of his lips, but Yukio covered his mouth and tried his hardest to push it down. ‘ _Don’t let them know where you are!’_ He scolded himself as tears began to cloud his vision. _‘You came here to help, not to make things worse! Don’t be such a crybaby!’_

“No! Rin!” Kyodo’s voice brought Yukio back to the chaos before him. The bald priest had been knocked down to the ground, teeth gritting as he clutched his bloodied shoulder. One of the attackers, the one with pointy appendages and the symbol of the Kingdom of Clubs on his helmet, had his arm holding Yukio’s twin securely against his chest, a blade pressing against Rin’s neck.

Yukio’s heart was caught in his throat.

“If yer don’t want the brat to die, drop yer weapons!” The attacker growled at Father Fujimoto.

Maruta and Izumi looked to the Abbot for cue.

Shiro narrowed his eyes at his blackmailer and clucked his tongue as he straightened up from his battle stance. His face looked calm as he released his gun and rifle.

Rin’s jailer glared at his subordinates and jerked his chin toward Father Fujimoto. “Finish him!” he grunted.

They obeyed, and swung their swords toward the Abbot.

Yukio gasped.

“Noooo!” Rin yelled and began to struggle in the earnest, his eyes wild.

What happened next was so out of the world Yukio could hardly believe it was real. But it did happen.

A dark bubble appeared in the air, what seemed like electricity dancing across its murky surface, before it expanded so suddenly and _engulfed_ the bodies of the attackers. They screamed in terror as they disappeared from view. Then the bubble burst, just as quickly as it materialized, and nothing could be seen of the men it had swallowed. Only limbs were left, blood oozing from severed arms and legs.

Yukio couldn’t blink. He watched as more bubbles emerged, Rin’s body - especially his eyes - glowing blue the whole while, two horn-like flames burning on his head. More and more men were taken without a trace; no bones or even ashes remained.

“Y-you Demon King!” The attacker with the pointy helmet turned to Rin, his expression livid, “Monster! You don't belong here!” He thrashed the boy in his hold, but Rin didn't react. His gaze was inhuman and uncomprehending. "Die! DIE!!" The attacker snarled and raised his blade above the boy, aiming to plunge it into his heart.

The sound of a gunshot cracked through the air.

“That’s as far as you can go,” Shiro remarked as Rin’s abductor fell to the ground with a bullet hole between his eyes.

Rin was slumped on the scorched grasses along with the dead man, unconscious. The blue flames that had enveloped him earlier were extinguished. Their foster father gently picked the boy up and carried him, supporting Rin’s back against his chest. “Thank you,” he murmured into the boy’s hair.

Yukio twitched, finally returning to himself after what felt like an out-of-body experience. His mind whirled a mile a minute as he tried to retreat quietly back to the village-

“Who’s there?” Shiro asked sharply, the click of the safety catch being switched off loud in the silence.

Yukio gulped. And slowly rose to his feet, both hands raised in the universal gesture of surrender.

His foster father inhaled sharply when he laid his eyes on the younger twin. “Yukio…”

“Tell me, Otou-san,” the tiny boy stared unwaveringly into the tall man’s eyes, despite the tremors in his weak legs, “What is Nii-san?”

Shiro did not reply for a moment, seemingly appraising the bespectacled boy as he rolled his cigarette with one hand. An eternity passed before the priest sighed.

“He’s the King of Spades.”

* * *

_But the King of Spades’ powers were the most revered and feared of all._

_For the King of Spades can manipulate space and time._

TBC


	2. Endless vaults

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inside you one vault after another opens endlessly.  
> You'll never be complete, and that's as it should be.
> 
> Tomas Tranströmer: Romanesque Arches

_The world begins and ends in the four Kingdoms._

_In the South, lies the luscious, bountiful Clubs, toiled by green-fingered men with sunny smiles._

_In the East, lies the beautiful, breath-taking Diamonds, decorated with intricate jewels, fabrics and tools crafted by devoted artists._

_In the West, lies the vast, exciting Hearts, full of hidden treasures, exotic creatures and grand adventures, waiting to be discovered by thrill-seekers._

_In the North, lies the mighty, brilliant Spades, build upon snow-capped mountains and cave walls teeming with metals, shaped into miraculous technologies by the brightest minds._

_And each Kingdom is governed by God’s chosen finest: the King, who inherited the powers of the first leader, the Jack, the wisest man in the Kingdom, and the most important ally, as in the game of chess:_

_The Fontus, the Queen._

* * *

The day Okumura Rin nearly died at six years old, Okumura Yukio’s life changed forever.

“By now, I think it’s obvious we aren’t your run of the mill village priests,” Shiro sighed as he placed his rifle and guns into a wooden box and hid it deep inside his drawers. Maruta, Kyodo and Izumi were quietly having their wounds tended by Nagatomo nearby. “I’m a former Ace of Spades,” he confessed, somewhat sheepishly.

“Wow!” Yukio gawked in awe. “Isn’t the Ace the strongest knight in the Kingdom?”

Shiro scratched the bridge of his nose at his foster son’s attentive stare. “Yes, well…”

But the intelligent toddler sobered up quickly. “Is that why you’ve brought Nii-san to live in hiding?”

All too often, Shiro found himself surprised by how much his charge understood the world. The former Ace could never be _too_ restrictive in his expectations, when it came to Yukio.

Yukio must have read in history books that since time immemorial, it was exceedingly rare for the King and Queen of Spades to have died of old age.

Other Kingdoms have always, always been wary of the powers of the King of Spades. Before the Phoenix borne of the King of Diamonds’ fires, the Dragon borne of the King of Club’s rivers and the sharp fangs of the King of Heart’s strongest carnivores could reach the King of Spades, he could simply freeze time and end his adversaries’ lives.

Hence, of course, the life of his most important ally, the Queen, was also in peril.

Despite the world not having been embroiled in wars for a couple of centuries, old fears died hard. Then, there was also a new threat Kings of Spades had to contend with recently:

The Illuminati.

The boy with beauty marks on his face stewed in his foster father’s contemplative silence. “…Tou-san, are Nii-san and I even related?”

“Oh, Yukio,” Shiro couldn’t help but melt when he looked down at Yukio’s fretful expression. “You most assuredly are twins,” he sighed as he petted the boy’s brown locks. “Your mother is Yuri Egin. She used to be a knight ranked seven Spades. You have her beauty marks, and Rin has her eyes and wavy black hair. She was one of the gentlest tamer I’ve met.”

The former Ace could never forget the day the petite woman presented him with a baby who had the insignia of the winged Spades emblazoned across his chest, the customary position for God’s mark of the Chosen.

As if the glow of the blue flames dancing on the baby’s skin did not broadcast his identity already.

“ _Please protect your King, Ace!_ ” The desperation on her ashen face had been burned into his brains.

Yukio nodded, a tiny smile adorning his face. “How about our…biological dad?”

Shiro’s face darkened. Yuri had taken that secret to her grave, but judging from the fact that she’d been sent to spy on the Illuminati when the twins were conceived, well…

“I’m sorry, father,” Yukio flinched and snuggled against the man’s side.

Shiro silently squeezed the boy’s shoulder with his broad palm and did not correct his foster son’s misassumption on why he was upset. “It’s all right, Yukio.”

Tiny fingers held onto the folds of his dark, austere fabric. “…If you’re protecting Nii-…His Majesty, then who’s protecting the Queen?”

“Just call Rin Nii-san, as you’re used to,” Shiro dispelled the notion from Yukio’s mind before it could take root. “He’s your brother; that won’t change, whether he’s a King or a pauper.”

“Yes, father,” Yukio looked down and pursed his lips, like he’d been chided, instead of finding comfort in Shiro’s words.

“In any case,” The Abbot added quickly, not wanting the gloom to stay. “The Queen has not been found.”

After all, Queens kept their strength within; their powers were one not visible to the naked eye.

The toddler nodded. And appeared lost in thought. “…Nii-san’s flame…where did it disappear to?”

Shiro took an eternity to stare at his foster son again. He had no intention to let anyone other than his most trusted men, who had willingly left the glamour of ranked Spades knights and followed Shiro to a sleepy unnamed village in a valley wedged by two steep mountain somewhere near the border of the Clubs and the Spades, know. Secrets were harder to guard the more minds bore their weight.

But then…an idea struck Shiro.

“Come with me, Yukio,” Shiro whispered, one hand reaching for the bundle of keys chained to his waist. Shiro could feel his men’s eyes on his back as he gently guided his charge to the back of the monastery, to the trapdoor hidden by a rug under one of the cabinets in the storage shed. While he picked the lock, the former Ace tried to push all doubts and guilt out of his head. ‘ _Even if I was an Ace, I’m not invincible,’_ Shiro argued, ‘ _this is for Rin’s protection.’_

The Kurikara lied on its usual resting place, cushioned deep inside a chest tucked against a wall of the hidden underground chamber.

Shiro picked it up carefully, his eyes zeroing in on a fine crack on the sheath. No wonder Rin was able to unleash his powers…

Yukio gaped at the blue flame emanating from the inch of blade that was revealed after Shiro cautiously undid the knots sealing the scabbard to the gold-plated guard. “Is that…the Kingdom of Diamonds’ lost national treasure?”

Shiro snorted. “Did the clown steal it from them? I only know it as a demon-slaying sword forged by a Diamonds smith. Curved blades are their characteristic.”

The toddler frowned. “…the clown?”

“Mephisto Pheles,” the former Ace shrugged as he restored the seal on the sword. “The Jack of Spades. He was the one who sealed Rin’s powers and insignia in this sword.”

Mephisto was the Jack of Spades of the previous dynasty, or may be the one before that. He’d been around for decades – many years of no King and Queen in Spades’ throne – never seeming to age.

The potential wealth of his knowledge had made other Kingdoms wary, but they tolerated the necessary evil. Without the last remaining monarch, the Spades would crumble, and if the Spades were to perish, the balance of the world would be disturbed. Who knows, the wrath of God may even be incurred.

Yukio was speechless as he observed Kurikara slowly being concealed from view again.

“…Today was just the start,” his father’s voice startled him. “I need to go away for a few weeks. The sheath needs to be fixed. And I need to find out if that was the last of it or there’ll be more. We may need to move.”

_More…attackers?_

_Need to move?_

Yukio’s heart jumped to his throat. The severity of their secret just hit him full force. “Father-”

The bespectacled man knelt in front of his toddler son. “Yukio,” his gaze was tender and so, so apologetic, “I shouldn’t ask this of you, but out of all of us, you are going to be the one spending most time around Rin, especially as both of you grow up. Would you be willing to start training, so that…”

Yukio gulped. He didn’t need his father to finish his question. “Yes,” he replied, even as his whole body trembled in fear.

The answer was always going to be the same.

* * *

“Nii-san!”

“Crap!” Rin swore under his breath and ducked under the Rose bush Shiemi was tending to. “I’m not here!” the lean, messy-haired teen hissed at his childhood friend as he burrowed under the leaves, folding his limbs to make himself as small as possible.

“Nii!” Nii-chan, the greenman who’d been hovering with a watering can in his tiny hands, helping his summoner with her task, was knocked by Rin’s flailing arms and squealed irately. 

Shiemi nearly couldn’t hold her giggles when a tall bespectacled boy with three moles on his face – two under his bright turquoise eyes and one on his chin – turned up not a moment later. “Shiemi-san!” he exclaimed, harried, as he spotted the blonde girl. “Have you seen my brother?”

“Eh? Umm,” Shiemi peered down at Rin, who was shaking his head frantically, arms crossed in an ‘X’ sign. The girl coughed to cover the hiccough her laughter had escaped from her mouth as. “He…ran over there…” She pointed at the forest with a shaky finger. ‘ _I’m so, so sorry, Yuki-chan!’_ she said fervently in her head.

“Thanks, Shiemi-san,” Yukio sighed and looked down as he carded his fingers through his hair. He suddenly spotted a glint of metal at the bottom of the bush.

Yukio narrowed his eyes as he squatted and reached for that familiar glint.

“Ouch!” Rin yelled as the chain linking his purse to his belt loops were yanked violently. “Let go, you moley-four-eyes!”

Turquoise eyes narrowed further. “Nii-san,” the vowels were elongated as the apprentice priest gnashed his teeth in irritation. “How dare you skip your chores?” Yukio flashed the blonde girl a look of hurt before he pinched his older brother’s ear.

“Ouch, ouch, ouch, stop, you sadist! Stop! Why won’t your parishioners see this abuse, huh? They’re only around when you’re parading that angelic smile…” Rin grumbled.

“What are you talking about? Chores and parishioners are not related at all!” Exasperated, Yukio released his brother and glared at him. “The weeds wouldn’t uproot themselves, you know! We all have responsibilities around the house!”

‘Blah, blah, blah,’ Rin gestured with his hand, rolled his eyes and snapped back. “There’re too many of them! Why don’t you ask one of your gushing fans – sorry, _parishioners_?” He growled, emphasizing the word, “They love you so much and they’re so indebted to you for all the medical assistance you’ve happily been dishing out to them. You only need say it, they will gladly obey!”

Yukio took a step back, shocked by the resentment in the shorter teen’s voice. “Nii-san, we’ve gone through this.”

_“Absolutely not.”_

_Rin flinched as Shiro rejected his suggestion before it could completely leave his mouth._

_“Why!?” The teen growled._

_The bespectacled man frowned. “You’re too young. It’s a dangerous world out there.”_

_“I’m fourteen!” Rin protested. “I’m old enough to marry and I am certainly old enough to venture out of the village by myself!”_

_“No,” Shiro wouldn’t budge._

_Yukio, and the other four priests of the monastery could only watch mutely as the quarrel unfolded, perfectly understanding the reason for Shiro’s refusal._

_The only one who knew nothing was Rin._

_“Why!!?” Rin asked again, his tone taking on a tinge of desperation. “I’m not of any use here! Just an extra mouth to feed, which can be painful in winter and dry seasons-”_

_Yukio’s heart stuttered._

_Shiro stared at the teen dumbfoundedly before his hands shot out to grab his charge, fingers curled around the boy’s upper arms so tightly Rin flinched at the pain. “Nobody, **nobody** thinks of you a burden, Rin!” Shiro said firmly, reddish brown eyes looking at the shorter male imploringly. “Where did you even get that idea!?”_

_Rin’s face crumpled. He looked down on the floor as he mumbled. “…the neighbours-”_

_“Don’t listen to them!” Yukio clutched the fabric of his older brother’s worn-down sweater, the sweater the bespectacled teen remembered having mend over and over in the past, a hand-me-down from one of the older priests as the two brothers hit their growth spurts. They could not afford buying new clothes every year to accommodate the stretch of Rin’s broader shoulders. “Whatever they’re saying aren’t true!” Yukio had never been this afraid of losing his sibling before. Like Rin would vanish if he let go. “I need you, Nii-san!”_

_“Yukio…” Rin turned around slightly and raised his hand to pet his brother on the head. His **taller** younger brother, whose arms were long enough to wrap around him now. “That hasn’t been true for a while. You can protect yourself from bullies now, Yukio.”_

_Yukio frowned. “Still…” he pressed his forehead to the back of Rin’s neck, the frames of his glasses pressing against scratchy wool._

_Rin’s fingers carded through Yukio’s brown locks, thumb rubbing the side of his temple. “You’ll be the Abbot after Father retires… The parishioners love you. But what will I do? I have no place here.”_

_Yukio’s head shot up so fast he nearly Rin’s chin. “They can’t replace you-”_

_“Oi, Rin!” the teens were interrupted by Maruta slinging a meaty arm around Rin’s neck. “Why did you skip the four of us, hmm? Do you think we can’t be an Abbot?”_

_“I didn’t mean that!” The blue-eyed boy laughed as Nagatomo, Kyodo and Izumi jumped in to tickle Rin, the rowdy jostling causing Yukio and Shiro to take a step back._

_The mood changed, for the better, and the conversation was left at that._

But Rin still wasn’t convinced to stay put, it seemed, Yukio noted in dismay.

“Have we?” Rin scratched his head, a scowl still marring his face. “We didn’t decide anything, back then.”

Shiemi looked at the brothers back and forth. Her eyes filled with concern as she put down her trowels. “…Rin? Yuki-chan? Did something happen…?”

Yukio and Rin peered at each other before Rin threw his gaze away. Sighing under his breath, Yukio plastered a smile on his face and was about to deliver Shiemi-san some meaningless reassurance when a group of villagers stampeded past the cobblestones path over the neatly trimmed bushes bordering Shiemi’s cosy little family-owned apothecary, which led to the village square.

“Oh, my!” the blonde girl exclaimed as the passers-by left dust in their wake. “What’s going on?”

“Shiemi-san!” a middle-aged woman in a modest, chequered-patterned red skirt and white blouse – one of the workers in the tavern at the outskirt of the village, Yukio recognised; the tavern that mostly catered to traders supplying food and necessities to the copper mines a few hundred miles away – stopped across the fence, huffing as she was catching her breath. “Have you heard? Oh, hi, Father Yukio!”

“Hi,” The bespectacled teen gave the stranger a polite and pleasant, but empty smile. He couldn’t remember her name. “I’m not a priest, though.”

The woman gave a dismissive wave, like it was just a matter of time, before turning to the blonde girl. “Shiemi-san, guess who just dropped by the Red Kettle just now!”

“Aizawa-san,” Shiemi cocked her head. “Someone famous?”

“Definitely!” Aizawa replied enthusiastically, “An entourage of knights in shining armours! Two of them are wearing armours decorated with six and four Clubs. They also have this huge banner of the Clubs embroidered in green and gold! I’ve never seen a shade of green that vivid!”

Yukio blinked. “…What could ranked knights of the Clubs possibly want from here?” he asked warily.

The attack from when he was six years old flashed through his mind. _The people who assaulted us were from the army of the Clubs, right?_

“Right? We’re so far in the boonies after all…” Rin commented as he casually leaned his head on Shiemi’s shoulder, dislodging Nii-chan from the greenman’s perch.

All of a sudden, a whip covered in thorns lashed out of nowhere, hitting Rin on the side of his arm. It happened so fast Yukio could only see a long, thin, dark snake-like shadow moving in and out of his periphery in a blur.

Yukio instinctually reached for the gun hidden in his breast pocket, but he did not pull it out yet. Not in front of Shiemi and Rin, not unless he’d confirm it was an emergency worth abandoning his disguise.

“Ouch!” Rin rubbed his left shoulder, where there was a tear on his sleeve. But there was no blood. Rin wasn’t hurt. _Thank goodness._

“What the hell!?” fiery blue eyes glared in the direction the weapon had retreated to.

“You dodged that, huh?” their intruder was…a sight Yukio had never seen. He was a slender young man with dark green hair tapering to a strange, pointy appendage on top of his head, long bangs obscuring short, bushy eyebrows. His choice of attire was equally bizarre – reddish brown trench coat with tattered ends, polka-dot pants ending at the knees clashing against the stripes of his gaudy yellow tie, and _what on earth_ was covering his legs and arms? Was it a type of furry fabric…? It looked so tight-fitting… Could it possibly be…his own furs?

The feature that struck Yukio the most, however, was his bright green eyes. Brilliant as emeralds.

“Y-your Ma-majesty, p-please!” A knight with four intricately-designed Clubs casted on his breastplate fussed over the garishly dressed man standing atop a lavish horse-drawn carriage. “Step down! You’re too much of an easy target up there!” When the man with the whip just tsked at the ranked knight, the latter turned to a brown-haired man lounging inside the carriage, half leaning over the window. One of his hands was encased in a pink rabbit doll with big, eerie button eyes. “Your Eminence, please advise our King!”

The brunet shrugged, his eyes still closed. “Who would wish to harm him here, in the sticks?”

The distressed knight pulled on his auburn hair. “We’re in Spades’ territory, in case none of you notices!”

The entourage of foot soldiers around them didn’t even shift their weight to another foot. They stood still, forming a barrier around their leaders.

Meanwhile, Aizawa was beside herself. “Hey, did you hear him say, ‘Your Majesty’? Do you mean to say he’s the King of the Clubs!? The King of the Clubs is HERE?”

Yukio was equally baffled. Thoughts were running through his head a mile a minute, though none of his shock showed on his face. _Why is such a distinguished person here? What does he want? Is he here for Nii-san?_ Yukio’s heart rose to his throat. _Does he know Nii-san is the King of Spades? Is he here to kill his enemy?_

His hand inched closer to the gun in his pocket. _How can I contact Father without leaving Nii-san unprotected?_

“The hell if I care!” Rin sounded really pissed. “Why did you attack me, broccoli!” He jabbed his point finger at the King of Clubs like he could stab the monarch with it.

Broccoli!? What on earth was Rin trying to do, raising the ire of the King!? “Nii-san!!” Yukio exclaimed in dismay.

The brunet with the doll snorted. “Never thought of that before. A fitting nickname, though.”

The green-haired man twitched. His eyes narrowed. “You’ll pay for that,” his voice was soft and deadly. “But first, get your hand off MY QUEEN!”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm inspired to update Ao no Exorcist after watching the Shimane Illuminati Arc Stage Play. The visuals were stunning - the miko costumes were beautiful, and the actresses of Tamamo and Izumo are good traditional Japanese dancers - but the part I love the most is the guys cross-dressing as they tackled the 'ghost of a girl in the toilet' ;)
> 
> And holy crap, Izumo's actress is so THIN. Her legs and arms are like twigs.
> 
> Aah I regret only watching it once...I want to go back and watch again... but I have no more money T_T and the typhoons are so...meh. It rained almost every day I was in Japan; I really didn't feel like going anywhere those 6 days. Will have to contend myself with the DVD... which is released next year March ._.
> 
> Anyways, hope you have enjoyed my update! I'm pretty sure it's different from what I originally planned...it's been one year.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment please! They make my day :)


End file.
